The Man From Tacoma
by telfordgirl666
Summary: Clara had her heart broken by Kozik, and left for college. Now that she's back, what will happen? Will love rekindle? Or will it all crash and burn? Read and find out! I do not own Sons of Anarchy, I only own my OC Clara. Rated m for many lemons and cussing.
1. Coming Home

ars since Clara had been in Charming, California, and it felt damn good to be back. She had missed the little town and all the trouble that came with it. Clara had left Charmimg when she was 18, right after she had graduated high school. And now after completing college in Australia, she was back in her home town.

Her flight had landed around 9 in the morning, and after gathering her things, she quickly made her way to the clubhouse. She was praying with every fiber of her being that he wouldnt be there when she arrived.

After about 30 minutes of driving she finally pulled into the lot of Teller-Morrow Automotive.

She glanced around quickly, scanning to see if he was there. After realizing he wasn't, she slowly climbed out the car, slamming the door shut behind her. She made her way over to the office, checking to see if Gemma, her mother, was in.

Before she could even reach out to turn the knob she was being swept up in the arms of one of her favorite Sons.

"Good god ye've grown up lass!", exclaimed Chibs.

She laughed as he twirled her around, "I see you have more grey than when I left.".

"Blame yer brother for that. Pain in me arse that boy.".

"Do you know where I could find mom?".

"Right here darlin'!".

She was consumed in yet another bear hug by her mother.

After John had died and Gemma hooked up with Clay, they had Clara, in the hopes that Jax wouldn't be all alone.

"Hi mom, how've you been?".

"Good, even better now that your home. Why the fuck didn't you call me and tell me?".

"'Cause you would've made a big deal about it ma'.", said Jax

She flinched at the sound of his voice. She was still upset with him about what had happened before she left for college. Him and her father, Clay, were the reason she left. What they did to her had left her broken and scarred. But no matter how much she hated them for it, she still loved them at the same time.

He turned towards her and waited for her to say something.

"Hey Jax.".

"Hey, look, I know you probably don't want anything to do with me, but id really appreciate it if you would sit down with me later tonight and lemme explain myself.".

She looked down, contemplating her new cowboy boots she had gotten in Australia.

"Sure. Later.".

He nodded and headed towards the garage.

"Don't be too hard on him lass. He was only doing the brotherly thing.", explained Chibs.

"Yeah, well it doesn't really matter anymore does it? He doesn't want anything to do with me, and I guess that's for the best.", she laughed morbidly, "It always ends badly with a Son doesn't it?".

Chibs could only sigh and nod, knowing it would do more harm than good to lie to her.

"Well its Friday and there's gonna be a party as usual. You should come, see the boys again, we've missed you something fierce lass.", he grinned ridiculously.

She couldn't help but smile back, "Okay, but only on one condition.".

"Anything.".

"If he's there, promise me you'll interference Chibs.".

She watched as he brought his hand to rest over his heart, "I swear on my mothers life lass.".

"Good, I'll have your balls hanging on my truck if you don't.".

She grinned, and walked with him into the clubhouse, hoping once more, she wouldn't have to see his face tonight.

Hey guys, I'm really excited about this banco, cause I'm like in love with Kozik. I know I've kinda been mysterious withwhat jax and clay did to clara but you'll find out soon enough. Please leave me some comments!.


	2. Fuck

fuck fuck fuck!", Clara whispered under her breath. "He would come back from a 5 month run on the day I get back in town. Fuck fuck mother fucking fuck!".

Not 5 seconds after she had pulled up to the clubhouse, she had spotted him. He was laying on his old dyna, smoking a cigarette and drinking a beer.

"I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry.", she repeated to herself like a mantra.

After 5 minutes she slowly climbed out of the car, and headed towards the clubhouse.

She was glad she had decided to dress nice. She had on a short pale pink dress with a strappy back, high nude heels, and had curled her long hair. Thanks to her mother she had long dark brown hair, and light blue eyes thanks to her father. She was a knockout no matter where she went, and was thankful she looked even prettier than when she left. She was a bit of a tomboy back then.

As she walked inside she was greeted by a chorus of hoots and hollers coming from the boys. She scanned the crowd, looking for her body guard for the night. She spotted him at the bar teaching the new prospects how to mix drinks quickly.

"Hey Chibby.", she tugged lightly on his beard laughing when he growled at her.

"Its best if you stay in the clubhouse for now, he's sitting outside on his bike.".

"I know, I saw.".

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk to him lass? Maybe give him a chance like your giving Jax?".

"In time, maybe, but now Chibs, the pain is still to much.", she sighed and asked the prospect for a beer.

She sat and talked with Chibs for awhile before she Jax come inside looking for her.

"Can we talk?".

"Yeah.".

"Follow me.".

He grabbed her hand and waded through the crowd. Once they were outside he started walking towards his bike. She stopped dead in her tracks for two reasons. The first being she didn't know if she wanted to ride with him, and the second being Koziks' bike was right next to his, and he was still lounging across it.

"Jax, I -", she started but was stopped when she saw what he was doing.

She watched as he talked to the man that had broken her heart into so many pieces, it had turned to dust. Kozik slowly rose from his bike and sauntered into the garage, not even noticing she was there.

She sighed, relieved he still hadn't noticed she was here.

"Come on, let's go to the lake.", Jax handed her a helmet and seated himself upon his bike.

She quickly straddled the bike and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You good?".

"Yeah, just go.".

As Jax drove she watched the trees go by, having flashbacks to when they would go running through them playing pirates.

After about 20 minutes they arrived. She waited til he was fully stopped and hopped off. As he pulled out a cigarette, she took a moment to look at him. He had cut his hair short, giving him a more mature look. His laugh lines had gotten smaller, and she realized how worn he looked. He must have gone through hell while she was gone.

"So what do you have to say for yourself Jackson?".

"I'm so sorry Clary. I didn't expect you to take it that hard.".

"Take it that hard! Jax you called Kozik a dirty old man and told him to leave me alone or lose his patch! How the hell was I supposed to take it?".

"Not like that! Not run away to Australia for 6 years without telling anyone!".

"What was I supposed to do, sit around and watch him love some fucking crow eater? No Jax, I left to save myself that heartache and misery. I loved him, I still fucking do after 6 long years!", she screamed.

She watched as he dropped his head into his hands, and looked out upon the lake.

"Do you hate me?", he whispered.

"I did at the time, but no Jax, i don't hate you. Your my brother and I love you, yeah I'm pissed that you did that to me with dad, but no I don't hate you.", she sighed.

"Will you tell me what he did when I left?".

"Well, first thing he did was punch a hole in the wall. Then after he had calmed down he stayed drunk for about a whole year. Then for the next few years he tried to bury himself in crow eaters, and when that didn't work he just kind of deflated.".

"Deflated?", she questioned.

"Yeah, he shut down. The only person he would talk to was Happy, and even that was limited. He started doing a lot of runs, especially the long ones, anything that would keep him busy. He still loves you Clara, there's no doubt in my mind that he does.".

"Wow.".

"Yeah, wow.", he remarked as he took another drag.

"I don't even know if I can look at him without breaking down, much less talking to him about it.".

"All you can do is try.".

"Yeah, try.", she whispered.

Please leave some comments!


	3. Pain in their hearts

"You need some help prospect?", asked Clara.

She had come by the next day to see if Gemma needed any help with the office. She quickly found the prospect inside the clubhouse cleaning up the mess left over from the party last night. After her and Jax had talked at the lake she decided to go home to her apartment and get some sleep. The emotional conversation had drained her.

"He's fine Clara.".

She flinched at the sound of the voice, knowing immediately who it was.

Kozik.

She turned around and walked briskly outside, trying to get away from him.

"Come on Clary, let me explain.", Kozik said.

She kept walking towards her truck, hoping she could reach it in time before he got too close. Just as she was about to wrap her hand around the handle, she felt strong arms pull her back.

"Let go!".

"No! Talk to me dammnit!.".

Kozik had her by the arm, and was gonna make damn sure he at least convinced her to hear his side of the story.

"There's nothing to talk about!", Clara screamed.

"You know damn well that there's something to talk about.", he growled.

She tried to wrestle away from him, using her arms to tear away. But just as she felt her arm slide out from his he grabbed her other wrist and yanked her towards him.

"LET ME GO!", she roared.

Before she could even register what she was doing she had clawed him across the face, leaving two bleeding arcs. He dropped her wrist and grabbed his face, staring at her with a look of hurt. With tears streaming down her face and blood on her hands, she wrenched the car door open and drove away without a second thought.

"Happy!", yelled Kozik.

"Yeah brother?", he responded walking towards him from the garage.

"Follow her, make sure she doesn't hurt herself or anyone else.".

"You got it.", he rumbled.

Kozik watched as his best friend rode out to catch up to Clara.

"Goddamnit.", he whispered as he wiped the blood from his face.

A special thank you goes out to all the people who are following this fanfic and the one person who left a review. I love the fact that you guys are interested in my story. :) leave me some more reviees please!


	4. The Reason

"You good lil' girl?", asked Happy.

Clara nearly jumped out of her skin, she hadn't expected anyone to follow her.

"No.", she whispered.

"You clawed the shit out of his face you know.".

"Yeah well he deserved it, and a lot more.".

"Whyd you come back?" He questioned.

"I finished college.".

"I know, why else did you come back?".

"I don't know.".

"Bullshit. You wouldn't have just come back for no reason. Be straight with me girl, you know I care.".

Clara sighed looking out on the lake.

"You know this was the first place he kissed me? Right over there,", she pointed towards an old tree, " leaned against that tree. I was so fucking nervous I nearly peed myself. God I wish I could go back in time and change things.".

"Your gonna wish your life away thinking like that.", she watched as he lit a cigarette. "You still love him?".

"Unfortuanetly yes.".

"Unfortuanetly? Lemme tell you a little story. Ive known Koz since we were kids growing up, and I've never seen him head over heels like that before. Yeah he's dated other girls and shit, but it wasn't the same with you. You know what he did when he found out you left?", he asked.

"Yeah, Jax said he'd got really mad and drunk, and then shut down.".

"He left somethin' real important out.".

She looked at Happy, wondering what else Kozik could've done in his misery.

"What?", she whispered.

"He flew to Australia once he found out where you were. Once I got word of what he did I flew right the fuck over there too and dragged his stupid blonde ass stateside.".

She stared at him in shock, barely believing the words he said.

"You know why he came after you?".

"No.".

"He had given up his patch and was gonna earn straight with you as his old lady.".

"Stop, just stop!", Clara screamed. "Stop filling my head with all these lied. Kozik never even said he loved me Hap. How the fuck am I supposed to believe that?".

"Why dont you go talk to him and find out lil' girl.".

And with that he walked away, leaving her with fresh wounds and a lot to think about.

Thanks again to all the people who left comments! Love you guys! I'll have the confrontation between clay and clara up in the next chap along with her talk with kozik so it'll be a long one. Enjoy!


	5. A New Beginning

It had been about a week since Claras talk with Happy. She still didn't have the nerve to talk to Kozik yet, but she knew one person that she needed to talk to. Her father, Clay. He and Jax were the ones who had given Kozik his ultimatum, and she knew it was more Clays idea than Jaxs'. She also knew that deep in Clays heart, he only did it to protect her, but that still didn't justify what he did.

As Clara stepped out of her truck, she spotted Jax talking to Tara. She grinned, she had missed Tara the most, she was like her second mother.

"Tara!", squeled Clara.

"Clara!", she ran and embraced her friend, hugging her fiercely.

"Jax was literally just telling me that you were back in town! How have you been? I've missed you so much.".

"I missed you too. I've been okay, just trying to readjust to everything ya know?".

"Have you talked to him yet?", she whispered quietly, because Jax was still standing nearby.

"No, I have bigger fish to fry today.".

"Clay?".

"Yup. You know if he's here?".

"Yeah he's in the clubhouse, church just let out.".

"Okay, thanks Tara. We have to go get a drink together sometime soon.".

"Okay!.".

Clara walked briskly into the clubhouse, ready to face her father head on. She knew this talk was going to turn into a knock down drag out fight.

"Hey babygirl!", shouted Piney.

"Hey!", she ran into her favorite chefs arms.

"I've missed your cooking old man.", she grinned.

"Yeah well I've just missed you. I'm glad as hell that your back hun, those sweetbutts and crow eaters don't know how to cook or clean for shit. It'll be nice to have a smart woman back in this clubhouse.".

Clara laughed, "Yeah, well have you seen my dad? I gotta talk to him.".

"He's in the chapel love.", exclaimed Thins.

"Thanks Chibby.", she said as she tugged on his beard again.

"Your gonna learn not to mess with a mans beard lass.".

Clara laughed as she walked into the chapel.

"Dad.".

"Hey! How ya been darlin'?", Clay asked as he walked over to her with his arms spread wide for a hug.

When she didn't move towards him he frowned, "What, no love for your old man?".

"We need to talk dad.".

"About what?", he grumbled as he sat down.

"Kozik.", she replied smoothly.

"Ah god Clara, that's over and done with, just let it go already.".

"Excuse me!", she shouted. "Over and done with my ass! You told him he'd lose his patch if he didn't leave me alone, do you realize how fucked up that was dad?".

"I only did it to protect you.".

"Bullshit! You did it because you wanted to be in control of everything and you know it.".

He glared at her, "You listen here little girl, you were barely 18 at the time, you weren't ready to be with a Son.".

"How the fuck do you know that? And you listen here dad, you broke my fucking heart when you did that, you, Jax and Kozik all destroyed me in one go. There is no amount of sorrys you can say to fix that.", she growled.

"You better watch your mouth girl.", he warned.

"No, you better watch yours, or else you won't have a daughter for much longer.".

And with that Clara stormed out of the chapel slamming the door behind her. She hoped her father got the message that she wasn't a kid anymore, because she was serious when she said he wouldnt have a daughter soon.

Later that day, Kozik found Clara sitting outside of the clubhouse smoking.

"What the hell are you doing smoking?", he growled as he walked towards her.

He quickly snatched the cigarette from her lips and smashed it under his boot.

"Hey! That was my last one!", Clara wailed.

"You shouldn't be smoking Clary, your too pretty for that shit.".

She glared silently at him, wlling herself not to cry.

"Can we talk?", he asked.

"Fine.", she grumbled as she stood up.

She watched him walk to his bike and started backing up.

"No Kozik, I can't ride with you.".

"And why the hell not?".

"It brings back to many memories.", she whispered sadly.

"Well were gonna be going down memory lane as it is with this conversation, so why not ride with me?".

"Kozik.", she said quietly.

"Come on, I'll let you wear my helmet.", he said.

As much as she wanted to cry at the sight of this man, she grinned and nodded. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought. She walked over to his bike, and put the helmet on. She straddled the bike behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. God she had missed this. The feeling of his cut against her face as she layed her head against his back. The smell of cigarettes, leather, and old spice that always seemed to surround him.

"You okay?", he asked over the sound of the bike.

"Yeah.", she yelled.

Whe felt him push the kick stand in and they were off. She watched as Charming sped past, all the little shops and boutiques that lined the streets. She saw the diner where she and Kozik had gone one rainy night after a fight to talk. Remembering the way he had held her hand as she talked through her ridiculous sobbing. She saw the movie theater where they had gone to see X-men for the first time. That was the night he had kissed her at the lake.

As she turned her eyes back to the road she realized that that was where they were headed. His bike turned onto the old dirt road that led down towards the lake. Kozik came to a slow stop, pushing the kick stand out as Clara hopped off.

"Come on.", he said as he started walking towards the lakes edge.

She quickly took her shoes off and walked by his side. She had missed this so much. It was one of the things that alwats seemed to wiggle its way intl her dreams over the past 6 years. When they reached the waters edge she rolled up her jeans and waded into the water.

"What are you doing?", he asked with a grin on his face.

"Reminiscing", she said.

"Well come reminisce sitting next to me".

She flopped down next to him, taking in the view.

"I'm sorry.", he whispered.

She looked at him and saw that his eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

"I know.".

"No, I don't think you do Clary.".

"Then tell me.".

"God, I don't even know where to start.".

"Explain why you went along with what Clay and Jax said first.".

"They told me I was a dirty old man for trying to be with you. They said I was no better than a rapist or a child molester. When I told them it wasn't like that, they gave me a choice. I could either leave you alone and keep my patch and my ink, or I could stay with you and lose everything.".

Clara took all this information in, and sighed, "So why did you decide to keep your patch?".

"It was the only thing I knew, it was my income, my friends, my life. I didn't know how to live without the club.".

"But you knew how to live without me?", she whispered.

"I thought I did, but then you left. I went fucking crazy Clara, I tore the clubhouse up and trashed my room. For a full two hours I just destroyed anything that I could reach. I was so pissed at Clay, Jax, and myself that I didn't know what the fuck to do, so I hopped on a plane to Australia a week later to come after you. I gave Clay my cut and told him to shove it up his ass and left. When I got there I spent a month tracking you down, but then Hap showed up. He dragged me back kicking and screaming, saying that I made my choice and had to live with it. That if I showed up it would just make things worse, so I left. For the first 2 years I drank anything and everything I could get my hands on, trying to drink the pain away. The next 2 years I spent with any crow eater I could find, but it was never same, never enough to get you out of my head. For the last 2 years I went on run after run, I think I only saw the clubhouse about a handful of times. I basically went nomad, and then you showed up.".

Clara sat with her eyes wide, staring at him, trying to make sense of it all.

"I know its a lot to take in right now, but I thought you needed to hear it from me.".

"Clara?".

"Yeah?".

"I have a proposition for you.".

"Um, okay.".

"If i can promise not to let the club ruin us again, id like to give us another try.".

"You can't be serious.".

"I'm dead fucking serious Clara.".

"No amount of promises or I'm sorrys will make up for what you did ya know.".

"I know, trust me. But would you be willing to try again? With me?".

"Under one condition.".

"Anything.", he said seriously.

"Whatever is happening in the club at the time that involves you, I want to know. And I don't mean vague ideas, I want to know everything. This is a non-negotiable thing Kozik. Its my one rule.".

"I can do that.", he grinned.

"Okay", Clara said with finality.

"Can I kiss you now?".

She laughed, "Only if you can catch me!", she screamed as she ran into the lake.

Thanks for readin guys! The next chaptert might not be up until ssturday because tomorrow is my prom, so I'll be busy all day. I'll try and squeeze one in though! Happy reading soa fans! Leave me some more reviewss please!


	6. Dinner at Ma's Place

"Sit still Koz!", yelled Clara.

They were sitting on his bed in his dorm room at the clubhouse. After their long talk and a swim in the lake, they had went to homes to get some sleep. A few days later Clara saw the angry scabs that had covered his cuts from where she had scratched him. She had immediately sat him down and started peeling them from his face.

"Goddamnit woman!", he roared, "Why do you have to fuck with them?".

"Because they look infected so I'm dissinfecting them, sit still.".

He watched her warily and layed his head back in her lap. The second she had layed eyes on his face she sent him into his dorm room and began attacking his face.

"I'm sorry for scratching you.".

"No your not.", he said glumly.

"Your right", she laughed, "but you deserved it. You wouldn't let go of me.".

"It was the first time I had seen you in 6 years, what did you expect me to do?".

"Not grab me and hold me against my will.", she replied smoothly.

He growled as she ripped the last of his scabs free.

"Quit whining you big baby.".

Kozik quickly manuvered out of her lap and had her laying under him in one quick motion. He grinned as he pinned her arms above her head.

"Got ya.", he whispered before he wrapped his lips around her.

This was one of the things that he missed the most, kissing her. No matter how fucked up his life was at the time, the second their lips connected it all made sense. The struggles he had been through, the hard life he lived with the MC, the deaths that seemed to come out of nowhere. It was all justified within her kiss, as if everything before that moment didn't matter, just her lips on his.

He wished he could explain to her these feelings of his, but he knew it would just come out sounding stupid and cheesy.

Clara felt his hands snake their way into her hair, loving the possesive way he held her. She knew in every fiber of her being that this was where she belonged, wrapped up in his arms.

He deepened the kiss, tilting her head back and gripping her hair softly, groaning from his pent up lust.

Just as he was about to reach under her shirt he heard a loud knock on the door.

"What?", he yelled, kissing her softly.

"Come on brotha' we gotta run to make.", said Chibs through the door.

"We don't have to leave until tomorrow. Leave me alone dammnit!.".

"Clay needs us to do some things before we leave.".

"Go, he'll have your ass if you start slacking off now.", mumbled Clara.

Kozik ran a hand through his hair, hating to have to leave.

"We'll finish this when I get back.", he grinned.

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and left, leaving Clara with a smile on her face.

"Can you give me a hand darlin'?" , asked Bobby.

"Of course.".

Clara walked over to Bobby and helped him pull his famous macaroni and cheese out of the oven. Gemma was having one of her annual dinners at the house before all the Sons left for a big run. Clara had missed these dinners, it was one of the few times that they all could get together, club shit aside, and have a good time. No crow eaters or sweet butts, just family, some good food and a few beers.

"You better not hog all of my mac and cheese again woman, its my favorite to ya know.", joked Bobby.

"Its not my fault you make good food, blame yourself Bobby.".

He laughed heartily.

"You having fun baby?", asked Gemma.

"Yeah, just waiting on the boys to show up.".

"You mean your waiting on Kozik to show up right?".

"Mom.", Clara warned.

"I'm happy for you baby, that's all I'm trying to say. Even though he fucked you over, I think we can all see that he's trying his best to keep that kind of shit from happening again. You chose a good one Clara, don't ever forget that.".

Clara smiled at her mother, even though she could be a royal bitch she generally meant well.

For the next hour or so she helped her mom and a few of the boys get the food ready, looking at the door every few minutes hoping to see Kozik walk through. Just as she had resigned herself to cooking and setting the table, she heard the roar of multiple engines pull up to the house and a flash of headlights. She quickly yanked off her apron and was about to run out the door when Clay blocked her way. She looked up him, glaring.

"I just want to say one thing. If he hurts you again, and it he will, I'll fucking kill him.".

She smiled, she knew her father was bad with words like that, and even though she said Kozik would hurt her, she knew it was his way of showing love.

She quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door. She layed eyes on him the second she rounded the corner. She ran towards him and leaped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hey darlin'.", he mumbled ino her neck.

She was glad she had worn a dress tonight for two reasons. The first being that Kozik was obviously enjoying it because he had one of his hands wrapped around her ass. The other being it was hot tonight and she was already beginning to sweat, but maybe that had something to do with the man holding her.

Kozik slowly put her down, not wanting his brothers to get a look up his womans dress.

""Come on.", he said, as he took her hand and led her inside.

He kissed her softly and smacked her ass as he watched her go into the kitchen to help

"Hey brother.", heard Happy say.

"Hey man, how you been?", he asked as he clapped him on the back.

"I dont give a damn about me, how are you and Clara?".

Kozik couldn't help grinning, "Were good, thank god for second chances.".

"Yeah, you should be proud of her. She stood up to Clay and told him to get his shit together or else she wouldn't even acknowledge him anymore.".

"Wow.".

"Wow is right brother. You better not fuck up this time, or I'm gonna be the one clawing your face.", explained Happy.

"Okay everyone, grab a chair, dinner is ready.", yelled Gemma.

Kozik watched Clara as she helped bring out the food, admiring the swing of her hips, and the grin on her lips.

"God she's fucking beautiful.", he whispered to no one in particular.

After the food had been set on the table, Clara took the seat next to Kozik, not caring what anyone thought.

"You sure you wanna sit there little girl?", asked Happy.

"Why? Did you and Kozik form a bromance while I was gone?", she asked saucily.

"Haha very fucking funny.".

They all laughed and she couldn't help but realize how happy she was. Everything had worked out between her and Kozik. Her and her brother and father were fine, and everything was perfect.

She slyly rested her hand on Koziks thigh, rubbing little circles against his jeans. She watched as he nearly choked on his beer and laughed merrily.

He leaned towards her, putting his mouth next to her ear, "You better watch it babe, you don't know what your starting.", he whispered huskily.

"Bring it on old man.".

His eyebrows quirked up in surprise. In the short time that they were together they had never done anything more than kiss. This was a side of her he had never seen, but was excited to discover.

As the night wore on, people slowly started leaving, going home for the night. Clara was in the kitchen doing the dishes. Gemma and Clay had already gone to bed, leaving Clara, Chibs, Jax and Kozik alone.

"Bye Clara love.", said Chibs as he kissed her on the cheek and headed out the door.

"Night lil' sister. Be good.", Jax said with a wink.

"Goodnight Jackson.", she said sarcasticly.

She watched as he left, and looked around for Kozik.

"Gotcha'", he mumbled into her ear as he hooked his arms around her waist from behind.

She giggled as he nuzzled her neck, leaving soft kisses.

"I'm almost done here, then we can leave.".

"Did you drive?".

"Nope, mom picked me up.".

"You wanna ride with me down to the lake?".

She turned around to look at him, and saw a look in his eyes she had never seen.

"Sure, id love to.", she said quietly, wondering what he had planned.

She finished up the last of the dishes and grabbed her keys. She walked around looking for him, only to find him at the door shouldering a backpack.

"What's in here?", she asked as she thumbed the fabric.

"Its a surprise, come on.".

And with that, they were off. One wondering what was going to happen, the other nervous as hell.

Sorry it took me so long to update guys. I was pooped after prom last night and didn't have the strength to write this chapter. I hope you like it! Leave me some reviews!


	7. Its Been Awhile

Clara watched the lake as she and Kozik pulled up. It was glittering in the moonlight, the same way it did the night he had kissed her here.

"Come on.", he said as he helped her off the bike.

They walked hand in hand towards the tree, both a little nervous.

"Hand me the pack.".

Clara watched as he started pulling things out. There was a blanket with a few beers wrapped up in it. Some mason jar candles, a pillow, and an ipod speaker.

"Did you take all this from moms house?".

"I'll return it, don't worry.", he grinned as he spread the blanket out, throwing the pillow at the top of it.

He placed the candles around the head of the blanket, but not too close, and lit them. After that was done he hooked the ipod up to the speaker and selected the playlist he had created for the night while at dinner.

Clara listened as Its Been Awhile by Staind started pouring softly out of the speaker. She smiled, remembering something she had forgotten. The night Kozik had kissed her Staind had been playing a concert in Charming, and she remembered listening to it as they kissed. She had deemed it as their song from that night on, and was surpised that he had remembered.

"What?", he asked as he patted the spot next to him to for her to sit.

"I didn't think you remembered.", she said as she sat down.

"I thought of you every day for 6 years. Honest to god not a day passed when your face didn't flash through my head. Its one of the reasons I started going on runs, to get your image out of my mind. It didn't work though, nothing worked, not even sleeping.".

She smiled at him, running her fingers through his short blonde hair.

"This is kinda romantic for you ya know.".

"I thought you deserved a little romance after 6 years of bullshit and pain.".

She scooted closer, placing her hand on his thigh, rubbing circles like she did at dinner.

He laughed quietly, "You keep doing that and your gonna have a problem.".

"Maybe I want a problem.", she challenged as her hand crawled up his thigh.

"Bring it on lil' girl.", he growled in her ear as he rolled her beneath him.

He trapped her hands within his, raising them above her head so she couldn't move. He kissed her softly at first, then more passionately as she started quietly moaning. They broke for air sooner than either of them wanted.

"So this is what you were planning during dinner.".

"What can I say, you inspired me.".

"Bullshit.", she laughed as he kissed her neck, leaving wet marks behind.

Her laughs soon turned to groans as his hands made their way under her dress slowly coming to cup her breasts. He massaged them through her bra, feeling what she had to offer, and from what he could tell it was a lot.

Clara pushed Kozik off of her for a moment as she ripped her dress off and threw it to side, away from the candles around their heads.

He took a moment to take her in. She was all long legs and tan soft skin. It was no wonder he never got over her. Kozik layed over her again, running his fingertips up and her sides, making her shiver.

"Your a little overdressed sir.", she grumbled.

"I love it when you call me sir.".

He stopped his ministrations and kneeled in front of her. She watched as he layed his cut on her dress, amd began unbuttoning his shirt. She rose to help him, not being able to stay still as he undressed.

"Uh uh.", he said, as he pushed her softly back onto the blanket.

She bit her lip, as his chest slowly became visible, along with his waist, and then he threw his shirt away. She marveled at how different he looked. When she 18 hewas built, and was in no way fat, but he looked nothing like he did now. His pecs were more defined along with his stomach. He didn't have a six pack, but you could tell he put in serious hours of physical labor. It was a delicious sight.

Not being able to wait another minute, Clara pulled him down by his hair, loving the little growl he let out as she did so.

"Your a fiesty little thing.", he murmured between kisses.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and gently pulled, letting her know who was in charge. He marveled at her as she groaned, loving it. The sweet inoccent girl he fell in love with so long ago was a freak, and he loved it. He palmed her through her bra again, occasionaly rubbing her nipples, earning him a groan. She arched her back as his fingers drew away, missing his touch.

He gently pulled her bra off, kissing her shoulder the whole time. After he had flung it into the pile, he settled down atop her, grinning from ear to ear at the situation he had her in. He lowered his mouth to her breast, wrapping his lips around her nipple, and thumbing the other one. Clara groaned as she felt Koziks mouth settle over her,loving the way he would occaionally use his teeth. After a few minutes of this she yanked his head away, forcing him to look at her.

"Too much teeth?", he questioned.

"I can't wait any longer Kozik.", she whined.

He grinned, "Okay.".

He lifted her legs up and quickly dragged her panties off. He went to work on his belt, but was shocked to see her crawl towards him and do it herself. Clara pushed him back gently and yanked his jeans off in one pull. They switched positions, but with Kozik kneeling. He stared at her as he quickly pulled off his dark boxers. She watched as his member sprung out, marveling at his size.

"Your not gonna fit Koz.", she gulped nervously.

He layed over her, fingering her gently, "Oh I think I will.".

He pulled on a condom and parted her legs, resting himself between them, and with one strong push he was completed seated within her.

"Ahhhhh!", screamed Clara in pain.

Kozik hovered above her, his eyes wide with shock.

"Your a virgin!", he nearly screamed.

"Not anymore.", Clara said, breathing through the already subsiding pain.

He rested his head in the crook of her neck, grasping at straws as to why she was a 24 year old virgin.

"Why?", he strained from the effort of not moving for her sake.

"It was either you or no one Kozik.".

He couldn't stop staring at her. He felt her wiggle beneath him, groaning at the feeling of it.

"Move.", she whispered.

He slowly pulled out of her, and pushed back in, both of them groaning this time. He did that a couple more times, and began picking up speed. Their moans were coming more frequently now. Clara wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist. As he pounded into her, she could feel her climax rushing towards her.

"Koz, I'm not gonna last much longer."

"Me either baby.".

He pumped into her a few times and felt her climax rock through her body and around his member. He listened as she screamed, it was his undoing, he came hard and long burying his face in her neck to muffle his roaring.

It was a long time til their breathing became normal again.

"Clara?".

"Hmm?", she replied.

"Thank you.".

"For what?", she turned towards him, still laying in his arms.

"For giving me a second chance.".

She smiled and kissed him.

"Your welcome.", she said happily.

That took forever to type with the fake nails I got for prom! I was struggling! I hope you enjoyed it! Remember, REVIEWS!


	8. The First Run

"Wake up darlin'.", Kozik said trying to coax Clara from her sex coma.

After laying under the tree for a few more hours, Kozik had offered to take her to her apartment, but she refused to go anywhere but his dorm room. She barely stayed awake on the ride there, he even had to carry her into his room.

"Five more minutes mom.", she sleepily.

Kozik laughed, "Come on, get up.", he said as he opened the blinds.

"What the fuck!", she whined, finally gaining consciousness

"Rise and shine girly, I gotta get going.".

Clara pushed herself up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She couldn't remember sleeping that well since, well, ever. She grinned, remembering last night.

"I guess I should put some clothes on.".

She watched as Kozik grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of boxers and handed them to her.

"You don't think this is too much?".

"I don't really care if they know we had sex, much less that you spent the night. Plus, you'll look cute in them.".

She smiled and donned the clothes she was given. She stopped to watch him put his cut on. No matter how wonderful last night was, somehow the club always managed to wiggle its way into her happiness and ruin it. She hated seeing Kozik leave, but knew there was nothing she could do it about. She would have to talk to him about it when he got back.

She followed him out of the room, watching him lock it.

"This is yours.", he handed her a key. "It goes to this room, if you need or want a place to crash you can come here. Just don't eat all of my chips.", he grinned.

She smiled back, "Thank you.".

As they walked out to the bikes, she felt him grab her hand. It made her ridiculously happy that he didnt care what the other Sons thought. All of the other men would never let each other see that they were whipped or that their old lady was their world. But Kozik didn't seem to care, and that tickled her.

"How long are you gonna be gone?", Clara asked sadly.

"Two weeks. It'll go by faster than you think babe. I promise.", he said as he wrapped her up in his arms.

She buried her face in his chest, hanging onto his cut. She had seen him leave on runs before, but this time was different. They were actually a couple now.

"Hey,", he said as he tilted her head up to look at him. "I'll call you as much as I can.".

"Okay.", she whispered.

He kissed her fiercely, hoping he could last two weeks without her.

She watched as he walked to his bike, trying not to cry.

"The first run is always the hardest baby.", said Gemma as she wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Does it get easier?".

"Not really easier, you just get used to it. He's with his brothers, they'll keep him safe. Its what they do, have faith in your man baby girl.".

"I don't think I'm gonna get any sleep while he's gone.".

"Sleep in his shirt,", she tugged on the one she was wearing, "it'll help because it has his smell.".

Clara smiled sadly at her mom.

She watched as the engines roared to life, the boys slowly driving away two at a time. She kept her eyes on Kozik the whole time. As he passed by he kissed his fingers and pointed them towards her. She blew a kiss as he disapeared around the corner.

"Come on, let's go get drunk.", grinned Gemma.

Remember Kurt Sutters quote, "If you want a happy ending go watch Cinderella.". REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!


	9. The Crash

don't know if I can stand mom.", giggled Clara.

She and Gemma had got roaring drunk after the boys left in the hopes of time passing quicker. Clara was drunk out of her mind amd she knew it. Watching Kozik leave was harder than she thought it would be, and it had left her drained.

"Did you ever put that application in at the high school for the teaching position?".

"Yup.".

"What position was it for?".

"Chorus teacher. That's what I went to college for, to teach children how to sing.".

"You always did have the voice of an angel.", remarked Gemma. "When do you start?"

"I start tomorrow.", explained Clara.

"God, you need to start drinking some water and go to bed. You want me to drive you home?".

"No, I'll just sleep here.", she said as she slowly lowered herself off of the barstool.

"In what room?", Gemma asked.

"Kozik gave me a key to his dorm room.", she smiled happily as she stumbled down the hallway.

"That was quick.".

"Yeah.".

As she flopped into bed, the last thing she remembered was hearing something that sounded like a cell phone ringing.

"Clara.".

Clara groaned and turned away from the voice, nestling further into the sheets.

"Clara, Koziks on the phone and wants you.".

She stuck a hand out of the sheets and felt a phone being placed in her palm.

"Hello?", she mumbled sleepily.

"Hey sleepy head.", she heard his rough voice and smiled.

"Good morning.".

"Heard from your mom you start your job in a few hours. Are you excited?".

"Not really, I have a horrible hangover and can barely think straight.".

She heard him laugh, "Well you better get up and start getting ready. I know how you girls take forever to get ready.".

"Yeah yeah yeah. Listen, be safe please. I'll call you after I'm done with work.".

"Okay. I love you.".

She listened as she heard hoots and hollers in the background.

"Shut up retards!", she heard Kozik yell.

"I love you too.".

"See you soon baby.".

"Bye".

"Bye.".

She hung up the phone and looked around the room. Posters of girls on harleys covered the walls, and cigarrette butts were all around in multiple ashtrays. She slowly got up and began to get ready.

2 hours later she was ready for work. She had curled her hair, donned a cream pencil skirt with matching heels, and a red silky blouse. She had opted for simple makeup, so as not to look like white trash. She wished Kozik was here to see her off, but knew that there was nothing she could do about it.

She locked the room and made her way down the hallway, heels clacking on the hardwood fiercely.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes.", exclaimed Tig.

He had stayed behind to keep the prospects busy and guard the girls.

Clara giggled, even though Tig was the ultimate pervert, he was a good man.

"You like?", she said as she twirled around.

Before she knew what was happening Tig had grabbed her and a handful of her ass.

"So when are we gonna fuck darlin'?".

"Never, get the fuck off of her.", yelled Gemma.

"What? She's of age."

"She's also Kozs old lady, so keep your paws to yourself Tigger.".

"So your an old lady now huh?".

"Not officially.", she said glowering at Gemma.

"You will be soon enough, I see the way that man looks at you.", her mother said. "Get to work your gonna be late.

Clara was on her way home from work. She was just about to turn a corner when she saw the car collide with her driver door, and then there was darkness.

This was a short chapter I know, but I got bad writers block and couldn't find a good transition into the next part of the story. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Something wicked this way comes

Clara woke up with a roaring headache and pain shooting through every part of her body. Her eyes felt puffy and swollen as she opened them. A quick glance around the room and she knew she was in a hospital. She saw Gemma sleeping on the couch across the room and a nurse was messing with her IV.

"W-what happened?", Clara croaked.

The nurse jumped a little before answering, "Good, your awake. Do you know where you are?".

"Yeah, I'm in the hospital. What happened, why am I here?".

"Do you know your name and the date?", the nurse said ignoring her questions.

"Clara Marie Teller. June 2014. What happened!", she screamed.

"You were in a car accident. A semi t-boned you as you were turning a corner. Your lucky to be alive, much less barely hurt.".

"Baby?", Clara heard her mother say.

"I'm here mom.".

"Oh baby.", Gemma said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "How are you feeling?".

"I feel like my skull is going to split in half, but other than that just perfect.".

Gemma laughed, "You smart ass.".

"How long was I asleep?".

"A few days. Now that your awake we can start running tests to seem the extent of the damage. I'm going to schedule you for an MRI later today.".

"Mom?"

"Yeah baby?".

"Can I use your phone?".

"We've already tryed calling Kozik. He hasn't answered. Tig says that the boys won't have cell reception until Thursday.".

"What's today?".

"Tuesday. Don't worry, well get in touch with him soon enough. Get some rest.", she said as she kissed Clara on the forehead

"Hey brother.", said Happy.

Kozik turned around with a cigarrette in one hand and a phone in the other.

"Hey man you got cell reception?".

"Nah, and we won't have any til Thursday when we leave.".

"Fuck, Claras gonna kill me.".

"Calm down lover boy, shell understand.", he said as he slapped Kozik on the head.

"You wanna go killer?", challenged Kozik.

"Hell yeah, shirts and rings off.".

Kozik quickly stripped his shirt off and threw his three rings on top of it.

"Come on sunshine, let's see what you got", said Happy.

"Your so fucked brother.", exclaimed Jax as the boys gathered around to watch the fight.

But little did Kozik know Clara was at home fighting for her life.

"What happened?", screamed Gemma as she watched Clara go through another seizure.

"We don't know ma'am, please step aside so we can work.", said the doctor.

Gemma watched as the medical staff started to begin CPR.

"Why are you doing CPR? Is she dead?", she screamed.

"She's back.", sighed the doctor as the horrible red lining noise ceased and the steady rythm of her heartbeat began again on the monitor.

"What happened?".

"There was pressure in the brain from swelling most likely caused by the accident. The MRI must have switched it into overdrive causing her to have seizures and go into a coma.".

"A coma?".

"Yes, a coma is when-".

"I know what a coma is!", screached Gemma. "When will she come out of it?".

"We don't know. She might come out of it now, tomorrow two years from now. We just don't know.", whispered the doctor.


	11. Racing Home

"Kozik?", Gemma whispered shakily into the phone.

"Hey Gemma. What's up?".

"You need to get home as soon as possible.".

"Why? What's wrong?", he asked skeptically.

"Its Clara.".

Kozik felt his heart stop.

"What happened?", he growled.

"She's in a coma. She was in an accident a few days ago.".

Kozik gripped the phone so hard he could hear it starting break.

"I'll be there in a day.".

"Hurry. Please.", he heard Gemma whisper.

He snapped his burner closed and strode towards his bike.

"Where you going brother?", yelled Clay.

"Home.", he ground out.

"We have work to do here Kozik.".

"Claras in a coma. I'm leaving. Now.".

He strapped his helmet on and snapped the kickstand into place.

"You can come if you want but I'm not staying Clay.".

He watched as Clay looked him up and down.

"You better take care of my girl til I get there.".

Kozik nodded and gunned the engine shooting out of the parking lot. It would take him 15 hours to ge back in Charming and another 30 minutes to get to the hospital. It was 6 in the morning, and he wasn't going to stop riding until he was at the hospital. Nothing was going to stand in the way of him getting to her. Nothing.

It was around 9:45 when Kozik finally got to the hospital. He sprinted past the nurses desk not even waiting to check in. Gemma had already told him the room number. His foot tapped rapidly as he watched the numbers on the elevator slowly change. By the time the door opened he was running down the hallway, desperate to get to her room. He burst in without even knocking, scaring the nurse to pieces.

"Sir, if your not immediate family I'm going to have to ask you too leave. Visiting hours are over.".

"I'm her husband.", Kozik snarled.

"I don't see a ring.", the nurse said sarcastically as she left.

"Fucking bitch.", he mumbled to himself.

He looked over to see. Clara laying in the bed hooked up to a gas mask. His heart ached at the sight of her hooked up to all those machines. He softly pushed the bangs out of her face and ran his knuckles down her cheek slowly.

"I love you Clara.", he whispered as the tears came.


	12. The Awakening

"Ughhhhh.", Clara moaned as she opened her eyes.

Her head was pounding again and she felt something around her mouth. She saw the breathing apparatus and quickly yanked it off, taking a big gulp of regular air. Before she could even say anything Gemma was at her side handing her a cup of water. She took a big sip and pushed it away.

"How you feeling darlin'?", Gemma asked.

"The same way I did yesterday.".

"Yesterday?".

"Yeah. Why? Was I asleep for a whole day again?".

"You've been in a coma for two months Clara. When you were in the MRI machine you started having seizures because of brain swelling. After that you went into a coma. You've been 'asleep' for two months".

Clara took in all this information. She slowly pushed herself up into a siting position.

"Kozik?", she questioned.

"He's been here as much as he can. He just finished dealing with the Niners.".

"What happened with the Niners?".

"They were the ones that you hit you with the semi. They were trying to send a message, so we sent one of our own.".

"When can I go home?".

"I don't know. Let me go get Tara. She'll know.".

Clara watched as Gemma left, trying to keep calm until she go back.

About ten minutes into her panic attack Kozik strode through the door, immediately rushing to her side.

"Calm down baby, I'm here, your safe. Calm down.", he soothed as he wrapped her up in his arms, putting her head on his chest.

After her sobbing had stopped he rocked her back and forth in his arms.

"You okay?", he asked as he wiped away her tears.

She nodded and sniffled a little. "I missed you.", Clara said with a crooked smile.

He laughed, "I missed you too Clara. Trust me. I was going out of my mind.".

She patted the spot on the bed next to her, asking him to lay down. The bed dipped with his weight as he snuggled up next to her. They layed facing each other. Clara ran her fingertips down the side of his face, neck, slowly moving to his chest. She gripped his shirt, tugging him towards her. He captured her lips in a soft kiss, moving his hand to gently stroke her face.

"Ahem!".

The pair jumped away from each other, seeing Gemma and the Tara standing in the doorway.

"Be decent for a few minutes Koz, the doc needs to see her.".

Clara watched as Kozik got off the bed, pouting slightly.

"You seem to be doing fine according to the machines. You can leave later tonight after we get some fluids in you. Your going to need to come in for check ups so that we can keep an eye on your situation. But other than that your healthy as a horse.", Tara smirked. "On a friendly note, I'm glad your okay Clara, you had me scared half to death when I found out what had happened." .

"Alls well that ends well.", she smiled.


	13. The Let Down

Clara had been at home for nearly a week now, slowly recovering from the coma that she had been in for nearly 2 month. She was currently laying in Koziks' bed, attempting to regain her strength. The whole way home Kozik had driven like an old grandma, making sure nothing jostled her. She loved the fact that he was being so caring and attentive, but she was beginning to go crazy. He was treating her like she was made of porcelain, like she would break if he even looked at her the wrong way. Clara knew she would go insane if he didn't touch her soon, because Kozik had put a complete sex ban on her until she could walk up and down the hallways in the clubhouse on her own without puking.

"Kozik please?", Clara begged.

"I said no.", he grumbled.

"Oh come on, im not made of glass! I wont break if you touch me, much less fuck me!", she screamed.

Kozik glared at her, knowing that if she kept begging he wouldn't last much longer. His willpower was already fading day after day of having her just laying in his bed, he couldn't handle her begging him like this. He knew this was the end of line for his patience with her.

"Clara, I said no, and im not changing my mind for anything. Now stop.", he said sternly.

Clara stuck out her lower lip, hoping her pouting face would work its magic on him like it usually did.

"No, you stop that. I hate that look.", he turned away from her, trying to contain the last shreds of his resolve.

"Please?", she whimphered.

Kozik looked at her over his shoulder. "Fuck it.", he grumbled as he sprang into bed and wrapped his lips fiercely around hers.

"You fucking piece of worthless shit!", screamed Jax as he launched himself at Kozik.

Jax landed on his back and wrestled him to the ground roughly.

"What the fuck man! What the hell are you talking about?", Kozik yelled as he fended off Jaxs' punches.

"You fucked other girls while she was in a fucking coma!".

Kozik stared blankily at him, shaking with fear. He had thought no one knew about that. The girls he had fucked while Clara was in a coma, he had sworn them to secrecy. He had made sure that Clara would never find out, but apparently one of the girls had opened their mouths and told one of the Sons.

"I-I-I didn't mean to. I was just, I was. I don't know!", he screamed as he pushed Jax off of him and staggered onto his feet.

"You cheated?".

He whipped around to see Clara standing in the hallway, staring at him with wide, watery eyes.

"Clara, baby.", he coaxed as he rushed to her.

"Get the fuck off of me!", she screamed as she shoved him off of her and ran back into the room.

She shoved her jeans on, after ripping off Koziks' shirt she was wearing. She toed her shoes on, grabbed her keys, and ran out of the dorm room.

"Clara, come one! Let me explain! Please!", he yelled as he followed her out to her car.

Clara whipped around and jabbed her finger into his chest.

"I'm done Kozik. I was so fucking stupid for giving you a second chance. I always knew in the back of my mind that you would fuck it up again somehow, but I wouldn't let myself believe it. So I gave you another chance, and it honestly seemed like you had turned a new leaf, like you were going to actually treat me right, not break my heart again. But here we are, again. With another broken heart. I cant believe you Kozik.", and with that she turned to get into her car.

She turned around again, "You know what, actually I can believe it. Your just a shitty person Koz.".

And she left.

sorry its been so long since ive put up another chapter. ive been really busy with final exams and graduation. but ill be updating more often.


	14. Posession

"How you doing darlin'?", asked Gemma.

Clara turned around from doing the dishes to see her mother standing in her new apartment.

"How did you get in here mom?".

She watched as her mom jingled a shiny set of keys in front of her face.

"I made myself a set. Thought it would be nice to be able to come see you whenever I wanted. You don't mind right?".

"No, its okay. Im doing fine, just trying to get into the swing of things with this new job.".

"You know what im talking about Clara.".

"Im doing fine with that too.", Clara sighed as she put the last of her new dishes in the cabinets. "Ya know I just never thought that it would end like that. I guess I kinda always knew in the back of my mind that it would never work out. It never works out with a Son does it?".

Gemma looked at her only daughter, knowing there was nothing she could do to ease her pain.

"Look at me and your dad, its been how many years and we're still together. We stood the test of time so far, and I have no doubt in my mind that we'll make it through the long haul.".

"I guess I just got a bad apple. Fuck!", Clara screamed as she threw the dish cloth across the room in anger.

"Come on baby girl. Put on something sexy. We'll go to the party tonight at the clubhouse. Show him what hes missing, and when he comes crawling back to you, because sweetie he will, tell him no. Because the only thing worse to a man than losing the woman that he supposedly loves, is seeing her doing just fine without him.".

"I don't even want him back, I just want him to suffer like hes made me suffer.", she said.

"Then get your ass all dolled up and show him exactly what hes missing, 'cause hes missing a hell of a lot.", Gemma smiled at her daughter.

"Okay.".

"Im ready.", Clara said as she stepped out of her room and walked towards her mother.

She had chosen a slinky, tight fitting, little black dress. One side was sleeveless while the other was long sleeve with a little bit of lace. She had curled her long brown hair, using a little bit of glitter hair spray for an added look of sexy. Her eyes were outlined with jet black eyeliner, along with a little bit of pink eyeshadow. Her lips were a deep cherry red, giving her a sultry look. The last touch to her look was a pair of high kitten stilettos', with the red backing underneath the heel.

"Nice, you look good kid.", Gemma said as she hugged her.

"Lets go.".

After a thirty minute drive, Gemma and Clara pulled into the Teller-Morrow automotive parking lot. The party was already in full swing, complete with cuts, sweet butts, and crow eaters. They were crawling around searching for a Son to attach themselves to like a leech. As Clara backed into a parking spot she saw said crow eaters writhing over top of Kozik while he was smoking a cigarette. She laughed, knowing that was on the better end of the break-up spectrum.

"Come on darlin'.", Gemma said as she climbed out of the car.

Clara slid out of the car, her kitten heels striking the pavement with a loud clack. She looked around, trying to catch sight of her favorite drinking buddy. As she weaved through the massive amount of crow eaters and Sons she felt a strong hand clamp around her waist. She turned around to see Chibs grinning at her.

"Hey love, how you doin'?", he asked.

"Perfect now that you're here. You wanna go do some shots with me?".

"I don't know lass.", he rumbled in his deep Scottish brogue.

"Why? Are you afraid I'll drink you under the table again?", she teased.

"That's it, your on.", he said as he dragged her into the clubhouse and towards the bar.

Clara laughed the whole way there, knowing that by the end of the night she would be roaring drunk and most likely comatose. Whenever she and Chibs got together they both ended up under the bar or on top of the pool table, passed out like a pair of raccoons.

"Oi! Prospect! Get me and the lass five shots of southern comfort.", he yelled over the din of the clubhouse.

Clara watched as the prospect poured out the shots, feeling her mouth water in anticipation. She grabbed a shot and just as she was about to knock it back, she watched it being ripped from her hands by another big hand. She looked up to see Kozik holding the shot and staring at her.

"Give it back!", she yelled as she made an attempt to grab it from his hand.

"We need to talk Clara.", he ground out.

"No, actually we don't. There is nothing for us to talk about. You cheated, I found out, I left you, end of story. Now give me my damn shot back!", she screamed making another grab for the shot glass.

"You are going to talk to me whether you like it or not.", he said as he slammed the shot down on the table and dragged her into the hallway leading to the dorm rooms.

"Let go of me dammnit!", she yelled as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

Kozik shoved her into his dorm room, kicking the door closed behind him. He locked it and leaned against it.

"If your going to keep me hostage at least talk to me.".

"I'm sorry Clara, I didn't mean to cheat. It had just been so long since we had had sex and I was losing the battle. You were in a coma for two solid months. We didn't even know if you would ever wake up, so I took a chance and fucked some other girl. She meant nothing to me, I just really needed to have sex. The thought of you lying in that bed day after day was driving me insane and I knew that if I had sex it would help get it off my mind, at least for a little while. Please Clary, please understand.", he begged her.

"Fuck you Kozik, im done. Now let me out of this room.", she said as she tried to push him away from the door.

"Darlin' please. Im begging you.", he said as he began to cry.

"Your tears don't mean anything to me, so why don't you save them for somebody who actually cares.", she said as she shoved him, not gaining any leverage in the process.

"Please Clara!", he begged again.

"No!".

She rammed into him, hoping to stun him and make a dash through the door, but he was solid as a rock. Kozik wrapped his hands around her wrists, attempting to keep her from running into him again. She began pounding on after ripping her hands free. Punch after punch she hit him, relentlessly.

"Clara stop it! Please! I'm begging you!", he screamed.

She spit in his face. "I hate you Herman Kozik, go to hell!", she screamed into his face.

Before she knew what was happening she was sprawled on the floor at his feet with a gun pointed at her face. She looked at Kozik, with tears in his eyes, a gun in his hands.

"W-w-what are y-you doing Kozik?', she asked her voice trembling.

"If I cant have you, no one can.", he whispered.

He pulled the trigger and a loud shot rang out. The bullet went straight through her forehead, dead on impact. Kozik could here boots pounding down the hallway.

"I love you Clara.", he whispered as he pointed the gun to his head, and pulled the trigger for the last time.

Hey guys, so this will be the last chapter in this fanfiction. I actually had planned for Kozik and Clara to have a happy ending, but I couldn't resist doing a sad one. im a sucker for sad endings for some strange reason. anyways, a big thank you goes out to all the people you have been following this fanfic and to those who have repeatedly left me positive reviews. THANK YOU! i'll be writing more sons of anarchy fanfiction soon, I just have to get a good idea for a pairing. if anybody has any suggestions or any requests on a pairing of sons of anarchy id be more than happy to write a fanfic for you! just private message me and ill get to work on it! again thank you to everybody whose been following this fanfic and left multiple reviews. remember what kurt sutter said, "If you want a happy ending, go watch Cinderella.".


End file.
